Drivers Ed
by WanderingWind1330
Summary: You all thought Goku's driving experiences were bad...just try and compare them to Gohan's! You'd never suspect that drivers ed could totally turn his 'ordinary' days upside down! SORRY, THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD! I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN!
1. The Guessing Game

KKcoolio:  Hey everyone, this is gonna be my first fic so….here I go!

Oh yes! This is gonna be fun! I would also like to thank Ss JK for helping me with some ideas! Thanks! 

Ss JK: OH YA! I ROCK!!! THANK ME!!!!!!!!

KKcoolio: Ignore her…anyways on with the story…

Disclaimer:(I've read that word sooo many times but I've never typed it…anyway!) blah, blah, blah…I don't own DBZ…so sad but so true…blah, blah, blah….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a quiet, early morning in the middle of no-where.  Now we go to a small little dome shaped house _still_ in the middle of no-where, and inside we find a boy of 18 sleeping soundly in his bed until…

"Gooooooohan!" shouted a young boy of 7.

"Goten what do you want now?" said Gohan in a tired voice.

"Well if you really want to know…I want to EAT!!!! But mommy won't let me have anything until you come downstairs.  So if you would be the really nice big brother you are you could come downstairs with me RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" screamed Goten. "I'll race ya."

"Ok ok, I'm coming."

"YES!!!" shouted Goten as he raced down stairs to eat, "food food food food…yummy yummy yummy in my tummy!"  As Goten started stuffing food in his mouth there was a rather loud BANG as a saiyan proof frying pan came smashing down on the head of its poor victim.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO EAT TILL YOUR BROTHER IS DOWNSTAIRS!!!!!!" Hollered Chi chi. 

"Owww mommy! Gohan's coming downstairs. He told me he was coming. He would never lie to me." Said Goten in his defense and all of a sudden there was Gohan coming down the stairs, "See, see he's down stairs right now, see…I told ya! Can I eat now?"

WHAM! another direct hit on the head! Poor Goten. "Owwwwww, Gohan where were you?"

"Sorry Goten, I'm just a little slow today." Said Gohan.

"Just a LITTLE slow. Why weren't you down here?  You said you would come downstairs. Why did you make me suffer this morning? All because of you Gohan I got hit on the head twice and yelled at!"

            "

Yeah I heard…I have just as good of hearing as you do. I'm sorry." Said Gohan, "I guess we can eat now!"

After the two boys ate their food, Gohan was just about ready to fly off to school when Chi chi stopped him. " Before you go to school Gohan I have a little surprise for you?"

"Really?!?!?!" 

"Yup! Take a guess!"

Gohan thought for a moment… "Hmm, I don't know how about you just tell me!"

"No, no! Gohan mommy told you to guess! You can't cheat, and if you try cheat again…well let's just say it's not good. Trunks taught me how to play the guessing game the right way and believe me…trying to cheat is worse then guessing wrong." Goten shuddered remembering the pain after he tried to cheat…not fun. (remember this is Trunks we're talking about)

"Well then, ummm, is Dad coming back?!?" asked Gohan hopefully. Goten looked at his mom to see if it was the right answer, he really didn't know what the surprise was going to be.

"I wish, but no, guess again honey." Chi chi smiled as she thought about her husband. Goten walked over to Gohan, pulled back his arm and punched Gohan right in the stomach. 

"Owww, Goten what was that for?"

"You guessed wrong." Said Goten innocently.

"That's not how you play the guessing game Goten!" stated Gohan.

"Yes it is! Trunks taught me everything I know! And anyways we're getting off topic…Guess Again!" Goten waited patiently as Gohan thought.

"Are Vegeta and Trunks banned from this house forever?" 

"No, but I should look into that one." 

"Hey! Mom, Trunks is my best friend, you can't do that to me!" Goten was now pleading on his knees, he had the puppy dog eyes and everything.

"Ok ok I won't, hmm but Vegeta, maybe I could get away with banning him.  I'll think about that later. Go ahead Gohan keep guessing."

Wham! Another punch in the stomach. "Goten will you stop already.  I didn't even guess yet!"

"That was for the last time when you guessed wrong, I just got a little carried away in the moment, but don't' worry I won't forget again."

"Great, Can't we just stop." Gohan said more as a statement then a question.

"NO. Keep guessing, come on Gohan this is lots of fun!"

"Ummm…Mom are you finally getting rid of your frying pan!"

"OF COURSE **NOT**!!!! Goten no need to punch your brother, this time it's my turn." Chi chi yelled as her precious frying pan landed on Gohan's unprotected head. (Poor Gohan, he is just getting such a beating from his family.) "Now don't you ever say something that stupid again.  I thought I taught you to be smarter than that!"

"Mom how about you just tell me and I can be on my way?" Right as this question was asked a bright yellow light filled the room and then BAM!

"Goten! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR…I DIDN'T EVEN GUESS WRONG!!!!"

"You tried to cheat silly."

"Goten what did I say about energy blasts in the house?" said Chi chi cutting in.

"I'm sorry mommy it won't happen again." Goten said a little disappointed.

"Gohan keep guessing…I can't keep it a secret much longer." Chi chi smiled again He'll be so happy I thought of him. This time Gohan thought much harder.Hmm, I guess this isn't going to be so great after all.  Come on Gohan just think what would mom like to surprise me with…

"Have you and Bulam finished planning my wedding?" he asked rather dully.

"Oh no honey, we finished that weeks ago! (after she said that Gohan falls down anime style BOOM!) All I need now is to find out who your wife will be!" Now Chi chi was just beaming and had hearts in her eyes. "I'm so glad you brought that up.  I need to just know who your wife will be…you see I need to get some measurement so I can adjust my old gown for her." Just now Goten was walking over to Gohan for yet another punch. "Goten, you don't need to hurt your brother anymore I'm just gonna tell him."

"But mommy please…"Goten pleaded.

"I'm sorry draling, maybe some other time."

"Ok. Fine." Goten walked off not even caring to hear what the surprise was.

"Ok. Now Gohan, I know how you are trying to fit in more at school and in the town. And I also know you need to find a wife, so I decided that you are going to take Drivers Education so you can drive all your dates to a nice restaurant."

"WHAT!?!?! You want me to take drivers ed?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now! I hope it's up to all your standers out there. Now please review, you have no idea how much it will help me out if you just review. Please pretty please, just help me out.  Go ahead offer me any advice for my next chapter, tell me stuff I did wrong, tell me something, if anything that I did right.  I need to KNOW!!!!  I've never done this before and if I get lots of reviews I'll be more motivated to get the next chapter out!  So there ya go! Thank you for taking the time to read. Until next time!

~KKcoolio       

(Ss JK: If you review, I promise she will update! Vote Ss JK For ALL MIGHTY RULER!!!! When you think Supreme Ruler think Ss JK!!!!)


	2. Mom? Goten? WHAT!

KKcoolio:  Hey everybody I'm back! Enjoy Chap. 2 and please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this. I'd be spending my money!

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Yup Drivers Education will be held right after school today till 5:30 and will be held every day for the next month! Isn't it just so exciting? You driving! Wow! My little boy is growing up." Chi chi said.

"You you you, want me, _me_ to drive?" Gohan stuttered.

"Of course."

"…"Gohan was in deep thought now. Drivers Ed can't be that hard, though all those stories dad told me…

"Gohan, you better get off to school now, your already late as it is."

"What? Oh crud. I don't need this today. Bye mom, bye Goten." Yelled Gohan as he rushed out the front door and jumped into the air at super speed. As he flew though the air he thought about what the day was going to be like. Please Dende, let my day be better then how it started out to be. 

~~~~At the look out~~~~

"Poor guy, if you only knew." Dende said to himself with a very familiar smirk on his face.

"What today? Another bad day for Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"You better believe it."

Piccolo chuckled, "I have to see this!"

~~~~Back with Gohan~~~~

            Before Gohan flew any further he press that o-so-special-little-red-button on his watch that would mask him as none other than the brave, and heroic Saiyaman!  As he flew through the town there was no trouble at all this morning so he went right to his school, landed on the roof and then once again he pressed that o-so-special-little-red-button on his watch and ran to class.

            The first few classes were over and they were pretty uneventful. Maybe Dende has granted my wish after all…

~~~~At the look out~~~~

            "Just wait and see Gohan." Said Dende.

            "Oh this is going to be good." Piccolo said.

~~~~Back with Gohan~~~~

            "For some reason I don't think this is going to be good at all.  I can feel it." Gohan whispered to himself.  

            "You should stop talking to yourself, people will wonder." Videl said as she popped up behind him.

            "Oh, hi Videl." Said Gohan surprised. He just stood there again off in his thoughts when Videl spoke again.

            "Are just going to stand there all day or are you going to move…you're blocking the entire hallway." Videl pointed behind her.  Gohan glanced back and sure enough the hallway was cram packed with kids push yelling. 

            "Oh opps," Gohan said a little embarrassed as he smiled the famous Son grin. "Sorry." Gohan ran off to class and the rest of the school day was uneventful. 5 minutes left of class and then he heard:

"Teachers please pardon this interruption, but we have a few after school announcements:

Baseball practice is canceled today, and for all you freshmen who can't wait to learn to drive legally, oh wait, I'm sorry. For all you freshmen and one senior, Drivers Ed will be held after school today till 5:30.  Please meet in the cafeteria and your instructors will be assigned there."  

            The whole class was bewildered.  Some senior didn't know how to drive, what a loser.  They all sat there in silence for a minute until Erasa finally snapped.  "Oh my god! Can you believe it? Some kid in our grade doesn't know how to drive!" Erasa was hysterical she absolutely couldn't stop laughing. "Gohan can you believe that? I bet that guy has a problem picking up girls if he can't drive." Now the whole class was laughing.

            "No I can't believe it." Said Gohan in pretending to laugh. Oh Dende please help me.

            "Isn't that funny Videl?" Erasa giggled.

"Teachers please pardon this interruption, but will Videl Satan please come down to my office now!"  Videl got up and walked to the office at a quick pace.  Something better be wrong to get me worried.  Videl walked in the office and went strait to the principal.  

            "What's wrong?"

            "Oh nothing serious, no need to worry, but I need a favor from you?"

            "What do you need?"

            "Well first can you open my pickle jar?"

            "Sure."This is so stupid, what a weakling.

            "Okay, thank you. Yum, these pickles are really good would you like one?

            "No thanks."

            "Anyway we are short one instructor for our Divers Ed class and since we know you can do basically anything, and have license in everything from flying helicopters to driving a basic car we thought you could take that spot for the next month?"

            "You want me to teach a little kid how to drive?"

            "Please Videl!"

            "Fine fine."

            "Thank you so much Miss Videl."  Now I don't have to. "Your city appreciates your services."

~~~Back with Gohan~~~        

The bell rang and school was over, Gohan casually walked down to the cafeteria and sat down as mobs of freshmen were pilled in.  He sat there wishing he could hide; he was the odd ball of the group.  Everybody was starting to calm down and find a seat.

            "Excuse me, Mother of a genus son coming though.  Gohan, honey where are you?"

            Oh Dende, is this a nightmare? Please let it be a nightmare! 

~~~At the look out~~~

            "No, It's not a nightmare." Dende laughed.

            "Ha ha! Poor Kid!" Piccolo smirked.

            "My job is so much fun!"

~~~Back with Gohan~~~

            I hate you Dende.

"Gohan where are you?!?  Answer your mother!"

            "Hi Mom, I'm right here."  Gohan stood up to show his mother where he was.  Everybody was just staring at him.  He was the oldest boy there and his mom came with him.  Chi chi finally reached him.  "Mom what are you doing here?"

            "Well I was worried about you, and I decided I am going to learn how to drive with you!  I should have done this a long time ago."

            "Well how did you get here?"

            "I road the flying nimbus."

            "You can't ride the flying nimbus any more."

            "Hey watch it Gohan!  That cloud just happens to have a bad judgment.  That's all."

            "Then how did you ride it…" Just as Gohan said that a little kid with spiky black hair walked in:

            "Hi big brother!"  

"You brought Goten!"

_________________________________________________

Okay that's all fokes!  (for now at least)  Please review…it's very much appreciated. Thanks! Bye bye!

~KKcoolio


	3. Ice Cream and Crayons

Okay I'm back again! I'm having a blast writing this! Lets hope you all guy and gals are having just as good a time reading it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this yawl.  Now on with the show! (I'm really bored if you can't tell, lol!)

______________________

"You brought Goten!"

"Did you know your school is really, really big?  There are a lot of kids here.  I'm thirsty.  I'm hungry too.  Where can I get some food?  Mom I'm bored.  Wow, look at that fat old guy over there.  He's really funny looking." Said Goten all at once.

"Goten be quiet, that's one of my teachers." Gohan whispered.

"Oh cool!" Goten skipped over to him. "Hi Mr.!  I'm Gohan's little brother.  Gohan said you were one of his teachers.  Did you know your funny looking?" Right at that moment Gohan grabbed his brother and ran back to his seat while sneaking in a quick apology. 

"Excuse me, your attention please." Said a person standing in the front of the crowd.

"Goten if you stay quiet I'll give you some ice cream later." Gohan said praying for his brother to be quiet.

"Ok, but it has to be cookie dough ice cream this time because I'm getting tired of chocolate."(Can you tell he's been bribed many times? lol) 

"Sure, cookie dough."

"Yippy!"

"Excuse me, you two in the back.  I'm trying to talk, will you please stop interrupting me or I will ask you to leave." Said the man in the front.

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Anyways back to what I was saying.  Everybody will be paired up with a driving buddy." Said the man in a monotone voice.

"Maybe mint chocolate chip…"

"Goten shut up.  You already told me cookie dough."

"But I'm not sure which one I want."

"I'll take you to an ice cream store later and buy you any flavor you want just be quiet!"

"Excuse me! Anymore talking from you two and you'll be going home.  As I was saying, everybody will be paired up with a driving buddy, and the pair will be given an instructor for the next month.  I warn you that driving puts other peoples lives in danger.  More teenagers die every year from car accidents then anything else!"(a/n: That's exactly what they did to all of us the first day of driver's ed, they told us how we were all going to die from driving recklessly.  They scared the crap out of me! Anyways…) 

"Hmm, Gohan I don't think I want you to drive anymore.  I don't want my baby to get hurt."

"Don't worry Mom I'll be fine.  I'm here and so are you!  That was enough embarrassment, I don't need to pull out and look like a total fool."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN!" Once again the frying pan makes an appearance, and another mark on Gohan's precious head.  That got every ones attention.  Chi chi turned to everybody who was now watching.  "I'm sorry but my son was being quite disrespectful and he needed to be punished.  Forgive me, and please go on with what you were saying."

"Did you see that?  That lady just hit that guy with a frying pan!" said a some random person.

"Umm right, I will go down the list and you will be paired alphabetically.  Adams with Anderson. Auda with Bailey." And so on it went down the list.  

Gohan finally recovered.  "You brought your frying pan with you Mom?"

"Of course.  I carry it with me were ever I go, you know that!"

"Where do you keep it?"

"A woman never tells her secrets to any man, even if it's her son or husband."

"Oh."

"Son with Son." Said the man in the front.  "What? Oh, that is Son, Chi chi with Son, Gohan."

"I'm paired up with my mom?" Gohan said more to himself, but Chi chi heard it.

"Watch it Gohan.  Remember I still have my frying pan with me."

"Sorry, how could I forget." Said Gohan as he rubbed his head again.

"This will be so much fun!  I get to hang out with you now big brother!  And I'll be with mommy too!  And we all get to ride in a car together!  That will be so much fun.  Gohan have you ever been in a car?  I've never been in a car.  Are they fun?  Do they go really fast?  I'm so excited!" Shouted Goten.  "Yippy! I'm gonna ride in a car! I'm gonna ride in a car!"

"Goten be quiet or you don't get your chocolate ice cream."

"I said I wanted cookie dough!"

"Cookie dough, right.  Now be quiet or you don't get it."

"But I was also thinking about mint chocolate chip…"

"Be quiet or no ice cream at all!"

"I'm quiet, I'm quiet, I'm quiet." Said Goten getting quieter every time.

"Okay everyone, now that that is over with, will every pair please form a line, and you will be paired up with your driving instructor.  Today you will be introduced to the driver's seat of a car! You'll work on stopping, starting smoothly, and turning.  And tomorrow you will have your first day of class.  Good luck today and drive safely!"

"Come on Gohan let's go get our instructor.  Goten come on." Chi chi grabbed Gohan's arm and dragged him in line. "Oh I'm so excited I'm finally going to be learning how to drive.  Well I know a little, when your father got his license he taught me a little before you both went off to fight cell."

"Mom, Shhhhhhhhhh!  Don't mention Cell here!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry dear.  I totally forgot about that. Well anyways back to what I was saying…" As Chi chi talked about what ever came to the top of her head, Goten's attention had wandered over to the black and white pictures on the wall. Hmm, those drawings look almost real, but they're really boring looking.  I bet I can fix that…

As Chi chi spoke on and on and on, Gohan finally stopped listening and starting looking around.  Even though Chi chi was talking 90miles a minute.  It seemed quiet to his super sensitive ears.  Where's Goten, he's being quiet.  Okay well maybe he really wants that ice cream, but he's never quiet for more than a minute.  He has the memory of a gold fish.

            "Mom where's Goten?"

            "Huh what? Goten? I don't know." She looked around the room and there was Goten coloring like a good little boy.  "Oh I found him he's coloring the pictures over there."

            "Oh okay. WHAT!!! Wait Goten stop!"

            "Don't you like my coloring Gohan?  This picture even looks like you, so I named it after you."

            "Goten those are all the senior pictures this year, and that **is** my picture!" And it's been scribbled all over with crayons. "Put down the crayons."

            "But don't you like the coloring?"

            "Gohan don't discourage your brother…it looks like he only colored your picture.  Don't worry he didn't ruin anybody else's, just yours."

"Oh, yippy." Gohan said very unenthusiastically. " I'm colored with purple hair, orange eyes, and a hot pink shirt with scribbles of black on it, or does that say bad man.  NO I'm seeing things, its just scribbles." Gohan let out a sigh of relief.  Goten had me worried there for a minute.  I didn't want to be drawn with Vegeta's shirt on me.  "Goten give me the crayons.  That's enough coloring for today.  Wait, where did you get the crayons from?"

"I found them over by that little kid, and I took them."

"Go over and sneak them back.  Be very quiet."  Not like he knows what that means. " Umm, pretend your on a secret mission."

"Okay." Said Goten in a whisper. Goten snuck over there and gave them back without anyone knowing.  "Mission complete."

"Good." 

Now it was finally their turn to meet their instructor. 

_______________________________________

Okay that all I got for you guys today! You review and I write!  Thanks again! 

~KKcoolio


	4. Ready Gohan?

KKcoolio: I would like to thank all my reviewers…you're doing such a great job!  And now I would like to continue on with my story after this short disclaimer.

Disclaimer: (Please insert a disclaimer here, use your imagination.  But please add in it something about me not owning DBZ so I'm not sued.  Have fun.)

_________________________________________

"Okay, your names are?"

            "Son, Chi chi and this is my son Son, Gohan and this is my second son Son, Goten." (a/n: a lot of son's there)

            "Okay then, your instructor is Miss Satan.  You're lucky to have the Champ's daughter teaching you all you drive.  She one of the best."

            "One of the best, excuse me.  I **am** the best." Said Videl as she casually walked into the conversation.

            "Hi my name is Videl Satan and I'm your instructor." She said as she shook Chi chi's hand. This won't be bad, at least I don't have to teach a little brat to drive.

            "Why hello Miss Satan."

            "Just call me Videl."

            "Okay, and who did they same you're father was?" At the moment Gohan was slowly sneaking away. Oh Dende, what am I going to do?  Videl teaching me to drive? That's just crazy, unheard of, and embarrassing!

            "Do you **not** know my father?" Chi chi shook he head no. Oh my, where has this woman been living, in the middle of nowhere? Thought Videl.  "My fathers name is Hercule Sa…" "What?  I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right." Chi chi cut her off.

            Gosh, do I have to say this again?  Some people just freak out when they find out that I'm Hercule's daughter.  They just don't know how to act in front of famous people. "My fathers name is Hercule."

            "What!  That no good, rotten, liar…"Gohan heard his mothers outburst and thought long and hard What do I do? Shut my mom up and stop Videl from challenging her in a fight, or do I sneak out of here like I don't know them.  Oh, but I'd be leaving Goten stuck in the middle of this.  I don't want him to have to suffer like this.  Fine, here goes nothing. Gohan quickly ran up behind his mom covered her mouth and pushed her behind him in one easy motion. 

            "Gohan, what in the world are you doing here?"

            "I umm… well…I'm taking drivers ed."

            "So you were the loser senior that didn't know how to drive…figures."

            "Excuse me, but my son is not a loser!"

            "You know her Gohan?"

            "She's my mom." Gohan mumbled. 

            "Oh." Good thing Gohan interrupted his mom, that saved her, otherwise I would have lost my temper and challenged her to a fight, and she can't beat me if her life depended on it. thought Videl.  She also decided to ignore what Gohan's mom said earlier, cause she knew all to well what a pain her father could be at times.  

            "Hey Gohan look, I'm a monkey." Said Goten hanging upside down from the ceiling.

            "Yeah, you sure are." Said Gohan. Good thing he doesn't have his tail anymore, that would be hard to explain.

            "Goten get down from the ceiling." Chi chi said warningly. 

            How did he get up there? Wondered Videl.  Goten let go and dropped to the ground.  "Videl this is my youngest son Goten." Said Chi chi. "You don't mind if he rides with us do you?"

            "Oh of course not, he's welcome to come along." aww look at him, he's so cute and innocent.

            "Good."

            "Okay well let's go find the car.  Which one of you wants to go first?"

            "Gohan can go first.  I'll sit in the back and watch the beginning."

            "That's fine with me.  Gohan, do you think your ready."

            If my Dad can do this, then so can I.  Don't be afraid.  You can do this.  "I think so."

            "Okay well the car's out front, here are the keys.  Lets go." Videl lead the way to her car.  "Since I can trust you guys, we will be driving my car.  I love my car, it is so cool."

            "Don't tell me that the car your talking about, is the one you've wanted forever.  The cherry red convertible and then there is a bunch of other stuff you said but I can't remember." because I'd get bored with the conversation and stop listening. Gohan finished to himself.

            "Yeah, that's the car I'm talking about.  You can learn to drive, and drive in style.  This might be a new experience for you.  Being in style and all."

            "Hey."

            "It's just the truth." Said Videl. "Okay here we are, Gohan get in the drivers seat and Mrs. Son, you and Goten can sit in the back while Gohan drives."  Gohan sat down on the brand new leather seats.  He had to admit, it was a cool car.  "Gohan, have you ever tried driving before?"

            "Nope."

            "How about you Chi chi?"

            "Well I've had a little practice before."

            "Okay then let me walk Gohan through this."

            "Hey wait you didn't ask me yet!"  Said Goten feeling left out.

            "Ask you what?"

            "If I've ever driven before."

            "Oh, I'm sorry Goten, have you ever driven before?"

            "Yup!  Once me and Trunks took Vegeta's car, not like he drives it, he hates driving, he says it's a waste of time, but anyways we took it out.  It was a lot of fun.  We took turns driving it around the house and then Trunks made me put on a blind fold and try it, and he made me crash into the GR.  It was a lot of fun until that.  Then we had to run from Mr. Vegeta.  

            "Man, it looks like we've got a trouble maker on our hands."

            "It wasn't my fault, Trunks made me do it."

            "Gohan, your little brother is 7 and he has driven more times than you, that's just sad."  Said Videl, and now she turned to speak to Goten.  "Okay, well how about you tell me the rest of the story later.  I have to teach your brother how to drive."

            "Okay.  

"Gohan, go ahead and start the car."

_______________________________________

Okay that's it for today.  Please review, it makes me happy!  


	5. Can't even leave the parking lot

Sorry,  it took me a while to post the next chapter, I hope you like it, and I'd like to thank all of you that have reviewed.  It means a lot to me.  Thanks!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own DBZ? NO!  So don't bug me anymore.  Lawyers are so stupid sometimes.  (I have nothing against lawyers.)

_______________________________

"Ok, but how exactly do you start a car?" Gohan said with a clueless look on his face.

Oh my god!  "Are you stupid or something?"

"No.  I've just never driven a car."

"Have you ever ridden in a car?  You could have watched the driver."

"Well, hmm, Yes! I have ridden in a car.  When I was 12 I rode in a car once, but I couldn't see anything."

"Well, all you have to do is put the key in the ignition and turn the key." He's only ridden in a car once….  "How in the world do you get to school Gohan?"

"I…umm…well…" What am I going to say with out giving myself away? "I take the bus? Yeah."

"A bus goes out to the 439 mountain area?"

"Yup, we pay them extra."

"But Gohan…" Chi chi quickly covered Goten's mouth.  

"We better get started or we'll miss our _bus_ home." Said Chi chi.

"Right, where were we?"

"I was going to put the key in the ignition and turn the key."

"Okay, go ahead and do that then."

"…umm…" Gohan starred blankly at the dash board.

"Do I have to do everything?" Videl let out a heavy sigh as she pointed to the ignition.

"Right." Gohan gently place the key in it's slot and turned the key until he had a loud repetitive roaring like sound.  "What do I do know?"

"LET GO!"

"Oh." Gohan let go and the car had started.

"Now fix your mirrors if they are messed up."

"They look good to me."

"Ok, now see that little lever right there.  Take a hold of it and push it up until we are in reverse so we can back out of the parking space."

"Right." The lever clicked in place. "That was simple enough."

"It looks like there are no cars coming so lets go ahead and back out of the parking space."

Okay, I know I have to push down on one of these pedals at my feet but which one?

"If I'm guessing right, you don't know which is which…the gas pedal is the right one." Said Videl flatly.

"I knew that." Gohan said sheepishly.  He looked over his shoulder to make sure no cars were coming, but the parking lot didn't have many cars in it because they had been there a while and most of the people had gone home by now.  He placed his foot above the pedal and pushed down. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YIPPY!!!  GO FASTER GOHAN, GO FASTER!"

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Videl.  And Gohan not knowing exactly how to stop picked his foot of the pedal and pushed down the other one, and for the first time today he was right, and he successfully stopped the car.  Well at least I didn't have to ask how to stop the car. he thought.  Unfortunately after he floored the gas pedal, he managed to side swipe two parked cars and destroy the paint job on Videl's car.  

"Oh my god!  My car!  You practically destroyed it you, YOU!"

"Is everyone okay?" Chi chi asked with worry all over her face.

"Let's do that again!" Goten smiled.

"Uh, Goten…"

"Sorry, but you'll absolutely, never, ever, do that again.  Especially in MY car!" Shouted Videl more at Gohan then Goten.

"Darn.  But it was so much fun." Said Goten.

"Gohan we didn't even leave the parking lot and you try to pull some crazy stunt and you failed miserably!"

"I wasn't trying to pull a stunt I just never knew that the pedal was so sensitive." Gohan said getting a little louder so she would stop yelling at him so he could explain that it was an accident.

"At least my car isn't all dented up.  But the two other cars you hit, the whole side on both were destroyed!"

"It was a freakin accident!"

Bam!!!!  "Don't talk to Miss Videl that way, she's our teacher, and you better show her respect!  Apologize now!" Yelled Chi chi. Gohan was once again nursing his head from the side effects of being hit on the head with a frying pan.

"I'm sorry."

"Chi chi, why do you hit your son's with a frying pan?" Videl asked ignoring Gohan.

"It's the only way to control them."

"Ahh, I see."

"Videl, don't go getting any ideas now." Gohan said, his voice shaking a bit.

"Mrs. Son, may I borrow that for one quick moment."

"Why of course."

"Thank you." Videl now turned to Gohan. "Don't you ever, ever get any ideas like that ever again.  Do you understand me?  My car needs a new paint job and luckily you didn't wreck my car, it can be repaired, but I'm not paying for it, and I'm not paying for the two other cars you ran into!"  Videl waved the frying pan in the air threatening him, and Gohan slowly backed away as she approached him.

"I'm sorry, I really am.  Like I said I really don't know how to drive and I didn't know the pedal was so sensitive."

Bang!!!

"Nice hit Videl.  You're a natural." Chi chi exclaimed.

"Why thank you, I might need to get one of these for myself." Videl returned the frying pan and turned back to Gohan.  "I forgive you."

Gohan was now nursing his seconded hi with in the past two minutes.  Goten slowly walked up to Gohan.  "Big brother are you okay?"

"I think I'll live."

"That's good, so your fine right?" Goten said understanding just how bad it actually hurt to be hit by the frying pan of doom.  

"I'm glad you're on my side for once Goten."

"Us guys have to stick together."

"Your right about that."

"Now back to your lesson Gohan.  In a situation where there is an accident you need to:  Stop, alert other drivers that an accident has occurred, contact the police, make sure everyone's okay, exchange information, and in case that result in death injury, or more than $750 damage to property…and that is the case…you have to complete a written report of the accident to the police within 10 days of the accident.  Gohan you will have the honor to write up this report.  Think of it as learning experience.  This will be the end of our diver's ed session today.  Chi chi, I'm sorry and I promise you'll be able to drive tomorrow, and Gohan you'll be waiting to drive for a while. Chi chi, would it be okay if I come over on the weekends and help Gohan with his driving, he's going to need a lot of help."

"Sure you can go ahead and come home after school with Gohan and I on Friday."

"Oh no…"

"What was that Gohan?" Said Chi chi and Videl in unison.

"Oh nothing." He said backing away once again.

____________________________________

That all for now, and if you wanted to know, any laws or rules in my story are accurate for the state of Indiana.  

~KKcoolio


	6. Dude, Where's my car?

KKcoolio:  Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while.  Please forgive me!  I had a load of projects at the end of the year and then finals, friends, and FF.net is being stupid and not letting me upload this, and your all saying…what a lame excuse? Ok well I got out the next chapter….FINALLY! Read away!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. There I said it!  Is everyone happy now?  

_______________________________________

            Gohan capsuled all three cars as he promised to get them fixed and looking like new.   Videl left for home in her yellow copter as she thought about her day today. Great, one day down and 21 to go, and that's not even including weekends…oh my…what have I gotten myself into?

            When Videl was out of sight Goten and Chi chi left for home on the flying nimbus, while Gohan had to fix his mistakes he'd made earlier.  He flew to Bulma's house.  If anyone could fix cars she could, and he knew that for a fact.  Once Bulma got mad at Vegeta, and took his car apart and organized the pieces of the car into different groups of colors.  It's not like he drives it, but it's his car, so when she forgave him she put it all back together again.  It's run even better than when she bought it now.  Once Gohan reached her house, he touched down in the front of house where Trunks was.

            "Hey Trunks."

            "Hey Gohan, where's Goten?"

            "He's on his way home."

            "Oh man.  Can you ask your mom is he can come over tomorrow?"

            "Sure, no problem, squirt.  Where's your mom?"

            "Hey don't call me squirt, Saiya Dork!"

            "It's Saiya Man…get it right, squirt!"

            "Oh my, Saiya Dork hasn't had a good day today has he?"

            "Don't even get me started."

            "Why not?"

            "Trunks! Where's your mom?"

            "Fine!  I can see your going to be no fun today.  She's back around the house fixing the GR again."

            Gohan walked back to the GR to find Bulma with a mess of wires and cables all around her.  

            "That's good enough, he's just going to break it again so there is no need to go though all the extra work to make it look good." Said Bulma, not noticing that Gohan was right behind her.

            "Hey Bulma!"

            "AHHHH!" she screamed as she jumped around to she Gohan, "Don't scare me like that Gohan!"

            "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

            "I know, I know.  I just need to get out of here.  No more GR.  I can't stand the contraption anymore.  If I have to fix it one more time I'll go crazy!"

            "Well how about you take a vacation this weekend and I can watch Trunks."

            "Oh Gohan that would be just great!  Wait a minute, what's in it for you?  There is no way anyone would volunteer to watch Trunks for an entire weekend."

            "Oh, I didn't even think I could get anything out of this, but if you insist, there is one small favor you could do for me." Gohan went down on his knees holding out the capsule in front of him, "Will you please, PLEASE fix these three cars! PLEASE!  I'm willing to baby-sit Trunks for a whole weekend with Goten, I'm a desperate man."

            "Well, you must be desperate if you're willing to baby-sit the dynamic duo.  And it's all over fixing just three measly cars.  This must be important; who are you in trouble with?" she said as she took the capsule.

            "Umm, why do you think it's my fault?" He said jumping up.

            "Gohan, may I remind you that you were just now at my feet begging to baby-sit Trunks.  Spill it, and then it's a deal."

            "Well I kinda crashed into two parked cars with Videl's brand new car that she loves.  Will you pay extra special attention to that one?  If it's not perfect, I'm toast."

            "So this is all because of a girl?  And you said her name was Videl, right?  Hmm, she must pretty important to you if you're going through all this for her."

            "It's not like that.  I just need this favor, ok?" he said with his face slightly tinted with red on his cheeks.

            He's blushing…I'll have to tell Chi chi. Hehehe.  "Ok, I'll see you Friday when you come and pick up Trunks, and I'll have these cars ready for you tomorrow morning."

            "Thank you so much Bulma!"

            "No problem."

            Gohan took to the air relieved that that was done with; he'd be fine until Friday.

            "Vegeta!  Did you hear that?  We're going on a vacation this weekend!" screamed Bulma."

            "Woman! Would you quite down a bit!"

            "But aren't you excited?" she said softer.

            "I'm just jumping with joy." He said very sarcastically.

~~~Back at Gohan's House~~~

            "Mom, I'm home," said Gohan walking in to the house 

            "Good!  So Bulma said she'd fix the cars?" said Chi chi as she set the table for dinner.

            "Yeah luckily, but now I'm stuck babysitting Trunks all weekend."

            "What about Trunks?"

            "Oh yeah that reminds me; Trunks wanted to know if you could come over tomorrow."

            "Can I mom? Can I? Can I? Can I?" said Goten jumping up and down with excitement.

            "Well, I guess.  Go ahead."

            "Yeah!!!!!! I get to go to Trunks' house." he started chanting.

"I'll take you there on my way to school tomorrow."

"Yippy!"

After dinner Gohan filled out all the information he needed for the crash and went to bed praying to Dende that tomorrow would be a better day, but maybe Dende had an ear problem because he didn't hear a word Gohan said or prayed for that matter.

~~~At the lookout~~~

"Dende, I'd give Gohan a break if I were you.  If not, he will be up here in a matter of days beating the crap out of you," said Piccolo as the guardian of the earth started to go to far with his plans.

            "Oh, he'll understand.  It's just a bit of fun." Dende said with a grin across his face, "You took drivers ed, right?  Oh this could be great!  All you need to do is going down there and 'help' him, and he trusts you too.  It'll be perfect, all you need to do…"

            "STOP!  Just for the record, I'm not in on this at all.  If anything happens don't even try to blame it on me."

            "But Piccolo it could be so much fun." 

"No! I'm not going to be a part of this.  I'm going to go meditate now…tell me when Gohan wakes up."

            "But I thought you said you didn't want to be a part of this."

            "I won't be a part of this, but I still want to watch."

            "Hehe, ok, you won't be blamed.  I get you when he wakes up."

            "Good."

~~~Late at the school ~~~

It was 9:00pm as two very dedicated staff members walked out of the buildings to look out and find an empty parking lot.

            "Where's my car!?!?"

            "What?" said the second one looking up, "Where's MY car?!?!"

_____________________________________

Ss JK: Look! I help my sister with some of this! I'm useful again!

KKcoolio: Who ever said you were useful?

Ss JK: Hey!* cries* 

KKcoolio:  Ok, thanks Ss JK!

Ss JK:  Yeah!

KKcoolio: Anyways, I'll be updating again soon.  And to all of you that read this, do me a BIG FAVOR!!!!!!!!   PLEASE **review!!!!!!!!**  I'm down on my knees begging you…please review! Thanks! * smiles *

I'd like to thank all my reviewer so far: Thank you…Ss JK, Majin Inferno, rice princess, Frying Pan of DOOM, Ice-Dragoness Sheba, Goten's Gaurdian Angel, Silvertress116, sakura117us, and Chibi Lauryn!  Thanks for making my day…and feel free to do it again! And for anyone who's not on this lovely list of people here…I know you want to join it so review! 


	7. I'm LATE!

So here's my next chapter everyone, and I'm really proud of myself, it's a bit longer than my other chapters! Yeah!  

Disclaimer: insert a creative author disclaimer mentioning something about not owning DBZ here

_________________________________

~~~At the look out~~~

            "Piccolo, he'll be waking up any minute now."

            "Good."

            "Hehehe."

            "You can be so cruel sometimes Dende."

            "I guess I'm learning from you."

            "Hey I had nothing to do with this remember."

            "Yeah, yeah I know. You already told me that. And…"

            "Shut up! He's waking up!"

            "Where's the popcorn?"

            "I didn't get any."

            "Stupid! Mr. Popo will please go get us some popcorn?"

            "Oh my, let me guess, it's going to be a bad day for Gohan again.  Poor kid."

~~~Sons' House~~~~

Gohan woke up with the usual Goten jumping on him, and telling him to get up.  He was used to it now.  He got up took a shower, got dress in his usual school out fit, and went down stairs for breakfast.

            "Thanks for breakfast mom, it was great!" said Gohan.

            "Your welcome dear, I'll see you at drivers ed today."

            "What did you say?"

            "I said I'll see you at drivers ed today."

            "Goten, pinch me."Please let me wake up and say that all the drivers ed stuff was a dream!

            "Why do you want me to pinch you?" asked Goten.

            "Just do it."

            "Ok."

            "Oww!  CRAP!  This isn't a dream!  Man I thought it was a dream I could wake up from and say I'm glad that didn't happen.  Oh man…bad day, bad day, bad day!"

            "Well, umm, Gohan you better go now if your going to drop Goten off at the Brief's house before you go to school." Said Chi chi timidly wondering whether her son was okay or not.

            "Okay.  Goten you ready?"

            "Yup! Yup! Yup!"

            "Okay, I'll meet you out side in a minute."  He went upstairs to grab his crash report, and backpack, then walked outside.

            "Gohan I'll race ya."

            "Okay squirt.  Read, Set, GO!" The two of them race to the Brief's, Goten riding the flying nimbus and Gohan flying off on his own.  When they got there Gohan won just barely, so his brother wasn't too sad at losing. 

            "Oh man, I'm never going to win," said Goten disappointed.

            "You will one day, wait until you can fly all by yourself."

            "Will you teach me?"

            "Sure, how about this weekend?"

            "YES!!!!"

            "Come on, let's go find Trunks."

            "TRUNKS!" screamed Goten

            "GOTEN!  I thought you'd never get here."

            "Guess what?…." and so on they talked as Gohan went to talk to Bulma.

            "Hey Bulma."

            "Hey Gohan, here's the capsule with the cars.  They look brand new."

            "Thank you so much Bulma, you're a life saver."

            "I wouldn't say that just yet, wait until after you baby-sit Trunks."

            "Okay.  Whatever you say."

            "Anything I can get for you.  Maybe a cup of coffee?"

            "Umm, no thanks, I don't want to be late for school," he said as he looked at his watch, "Crap! I'm late! School started ten minutes ago! Gotta run, thanks, bye!"  Gohan ran out like a speeding bullet, jumped into the air and flew off towards school.  On his way he had to drop off the crash information at the post office, and then flew off to school.  He spotted Videl's yellow copter.

            "Looks like she's running late also." He flew over to Videl and waved, and then all of a sudden her mouth dropped open.  

            "Gohan!!!!!!  What are you doing?!?!" she screamed.

            "I'm going to school, and if you didn't know we're about 15 minutes late too." She just stared at him. "Videl, is everything okay?"

            "YOUR FLYING!!!!"

            "Oh CRAP!  I forgot to activate the watch!  Oh no!"

            "You're Saiyaman!"

            "Videl please don't tell anyone."

"I never thought you, out of all the people in the world would be Saiyaman."

            "Videl **please** don't tell anyone."

            "And why not?"

            "Please just don't, I'll do anything."

            "Now I know why you can't drive, you don't need to!"

            "Can we please talk about this later?  We're already late for school."

            "Fine!  But don't try to run away when I bring it up."

            "Deal, as long as you keep what you know to yourself."

            "Deal." Dende, watch it!  You're about to cross the line, you little green guy.

~~~School~~~

            "And then you need to take the reciprocal of the fraction and replace it back into the formula." Said Mr. Taylor, the math teacher, in a very monotonous voice.  Then all of a sudden the door flew open.

            "I'm so sorry I'm late for class.  I didn't mean to be." Said Gohan.

            "Yeah me too.  My alarm didn't go off this morning." Videl said while trying to get her breathe back after running down the stair and the hallways so quickly trying to keep up with Gohan. 

            "I recognize you Miss Videl, but who is he?" Said Mr. Taylor pointing to Gohan.

            "That's Gohan, you should know his name by now…"she looked around the room, "Oh my god!  Gohan this is the wrong class!"

            "What?  You're right!  Now we're even more late to class." He said running out into the hall again.

            "Umm, sorry, bye," said Videl totally embarrassed she went to the wrong class.  She backed up into the hallway and closed the door.  "Gohan!  I can't believe you went to the wrong class!"

            "You did too!"

            "That's just because I was trying to keep up with you."

            "Videl, none of these classes are ours."

            "Oh God!  You passed the classroom by a little bit ago didn't you." She started to run back down the hallway from the way they came.  "Here it is."

            "I can't believe I'm so late to class."

            Videl opened the door and walked in with Gohan behind her.  "I'm so sorry we're late.  Gohan was just smart enough to go to the wrong classroom."

            "Well if you both don't want to be in more trouble than you already are I'd sit down now."

            "Yes sir." They both said at the same time as they walked up to claim their seats.  Neither one of them said anything else till the bell for lunch rang.  Videl, Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner all walked down to the main cafeteria for lunch.  Erasa walked up to Videl to chat with her.

            "So, what did you do yesterday Videl?

            "Oh don't even get me started," she said that while she turned her head to glare at Gohan quickly.

            "Come on."

            "Ok, I got stuck becoming a drivers ed instructor."

            "Haha, what a waste of time!" Sharpner commented.

            "Oh it was absolutely terrible, the kid had never driven before at all, he didn't know anything.  I even had to show him how to start the car."

            "What an idiot." Gohan was absolutely silent as he slowly started to walk away.

            "But, GOHAN would know more than me." Videl caught him sneaking away and she knew it.

            "So how stupid was this kid?  Was he mentally retarded or something?" asked Erasa.

            "Well..." Gohan started to think of something to say, but there was no need.

            "Gohan!  Look... at your... picture!" Videl said in-between gasps, "God, I can't stop laughing!"  Gohan quickly realized that they had reached the cafeteria.

            "I love the color of your shirt Gohan!" Said Sharpner. 

"Thanks, I'll have to thank my little brother for that one."

            "Ya know Gohan, pink is your color." Erasa said.  

            Lunch had started and it looked like it was going to be an interesting day.

~~~Breifs' Residence~~~ (Well what is Vegeta's last name? Does he have one? Or is it Vegeta?)

"Wew," Said Goten with a sigh of relief, "I'm glad your Dad trains a lot or we would have never been able to get this car out again."

            "So let's see what was so cool."

            "Okay!" Goten and Trunks jumped in the car, Goten in the drivers seat. "I'm going to do exactly what Gohan taught me.  This'll be lots of fun, ready?"  
            "Yeah, will you hurry up already!"

            "Here we go." Goten started the car, and put it in reverse, and jammed down the gas pedal.

            "Wahoo! Go faster Goten!"

            "That's what I told Gohan, but I don't know if it goes faster!" he shouted because they could hardly hear each other over the sound of the wind.

            "Let me try!  It's my turn now!" They switched seats and Trunks tried.  It was a lot of fun!  Then CRASH!!!!!!!

            "That was my favorite part!  I was wondering when that would happen." Goten giggled.

            "Goten that's not a good thing.  The car is ruined."  They heard someone clear their throat and that got their attention.  They looked up to find a scowl that belonged to Vegeta looking back at them.

            "It wasn't me dad.  It was all Goten's idea."

            "Thanks a lot Trunks, but you were the one driving!"

            "SHUT UP!  I don't care who was driving; BOTH of you interrupted my training, broke the gravity room for the moment, and ruined my car!  Therefore you will BOTH pay me back with some decent sparring NOW!"

            "Umm, how about I just go to my room?" Trunks said quietly as he edged away with Goten.

            "That's not an option." Vegeta smirked.

            "GOTEN RUN!"

            "Both of you get back here!  Okay, fine if you want it that way, you can have it." Said Vegeta as he started to fly after the duo as they sprinted away to safety.

_______________________________

Okay that's the end of that chapter.  This time I don't have a head start on my chapter so it will take a little while but don't worry!  I'm aiming on updating before Saturday, if I don't I'll be gone and it'll take longer, but never fear I'll update sometime.  Maybe if you review I'll be more motivated to update in a week instead of a month!

I'd like to thank 3 more people who have reviewed: DBZ gal, SetoKaiba, and DizzyMooMoo!  You all made my day a little happier!  Yeah!  I love you all!  Keep reviewing! 

~KKcoolio


	8. Dumb Blondes and Gotanks

Hey! I'm back!  Here's the next chapter once again!  Ok in this chapter Goten and Trunks know the fusion.  Don't ask me how I haven't thought of how they learned it yet.  It'll be explained in later chapters (when I think of it).

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

______________________

~~~At School~~~

" So, who exactly are you teaching?" asked Erasa as they walked over to a table to eat with Gohan and Sharpner following them.

            "A crazy woman and her son." She said very unenthusiastically though choosing her words carefully.

            "My mother's not CRAZY!  I know she gets carried away a bit, but I wouldn't call her crazy." Said Gohan

            "Good one Gohan, go and give it away.  I was trying to keep you from being totally humiliated, but if that's the way you want it, that's what you get." Videl said.

            "HAHAHAHA!!!!!" Erasa and Sharpner broke out laughing uncontrollably.

            "Oh no…" said Gohan in a small voice.       

            "Exactly." Said Videl as she sat down at a table and they started to eat while Erasa and Sharpner were in a heap on the floor still laughing hysterically.  The lunch room started to quiet down a bit except for the laughing because everyone was staring very curiously over at them wondering what in the world was so funny.  The laughter finally died down and everyone started eating again, except Videl and Gohan whom had already finished there lunches (even though Gohan's was much, much bigger.)

            "Hm," sighed Erasa as she straightened out her cloths and sat down after finally getting control of herself.  "Videl, Gohan, you both can be so funny!  Gosh, you two could start a stand up comedy act!  Anyways, what poor unfortunate soul are you really teaching to drive?"

            "You're looking at him," said Videl.

            "Sharpner!?!  You don't know how to drive?" she asked.

            "I know how to drive!" Shouted Sharpner.

            "Then who is it?" Asked Erasa totally clueless. 

            "That would be me." Gohan again said in a small voice.

            "No.  Are you serious?"

            "Yeah."

            "And he's absolutely terrible," added Videl.

            "Thanks Videl," said Gohan.

            "Not a problem," said Videl.

~~~Out in the middle of no where~~~

            "Okay," panted Trunks, " I think we can stop and take a break now."

            "Good." Goten paused to take a breath, "We've been running for over two hours.  There's no way Vegeta can find us now."

            "Believe me Goten, Dad's not that easy to fool.  We just got lucky this time, and since he can sense our ki and he can fly he'll be here soon.  I suggest we think of a plan."  

            "So, what are we going to do?"

            "I just asked you, why are you asking me?"

            "Because you always think of the plan."

            "But I can't think of anything right now!  All I can think of is what mom will do when she finds two dead, mangled bodies in front of my house.  She probably won't even recognize us."

            "Trunks stop it!  You're scaring me."

            "Stop being a baby Goten we're not going to let that happen!  We need a plan!  We need to think now!"

            "Well, the only choices I see are: 1. Fight and die, or 2. Run, hide, and be found.  We need something to distract him."

            "All we have to do is get someone to fight for us."

            "But who?"

            "Well there's Gohan.  We could ride you're fling nimbus into town and find Gohan."

            "I know my big brother would save me, but I don't know about you?"

            "Good point.  Umm, you're mom wouldn't put up much a fight.  Wait, but my mom would!"  

            "Are you sure?  She's even weaker than my mom."

            "Yeah, but for some reason Dad can never win against her."

            "Cool, but how do we get back to your house."

            CRUNCH!

            "Did you hear that Goten?"

            "Yeah, and I have a feeling it isn't friendly."  And a short man, with spiky hair, and a familiar smirk stepped out of the shadows.

            "You brats better start fighting now, that's if you want to live."

            Goten and Trunks both exchanged glances. FU…SION….HA!

            "That's better." Vegeta smirked, and then a whirlwind of punches and ki blasts started.

~~~At the Son's House~~~

            "Where is that boy?  I told him to be back by three o' clock, so we could meet Gohan for drives ed." Said Chi chi as she looked at the clock noticing it was 3:15. "I better call Bulma." She dialed Bulma's number and soon the phone was ringing.

            "Hello."

            "Hi Bulma, it's Chi chi.

            "Hey.  Aren't you suppost to be over at Gohan's school by now?"

            "Yes, but Goten never came home.  Do you know where they are?"

            "No, I don't, I haven't seen them since noon."

            "Oh no, that's no good.  There is no way I can get into town with out that boy."

            "I wonder where they are?"

            "Yeah and I hope they're all right."

            "Me too.  I'll call you if I find them."

            "Thanks Bulma."

            "No problem."

            "Bye."

            "Bye."  Bulma sighed as she hung up the phone.  Where could those two be?  She walked outside to see if she could find them and then started walking over to the gravity room to ask Vegeta if he knew, but there was no reason to walk all the way over there because she knew right then what had happened.  "You think that those two would ever learn.  I guess they went too far this time.  They ruined his car and broke the GR.  Well, I better get to work."  And with a sigh Bulma started to repair everything. "I can't wait till Friday.  No more kids, no more repairing this and that, just quiet."

~~~At School~~~

            The bell rang ending the day of school.  Gohan walked to the cafeteria to meet Videl, but Videl found him first.

            "Okay, so explain to me about you flying and being Saiyaman and everything."

            "Fine." Gohan thought for a minute. 

            "Anytime now Gohan."

            Gohan put his hands in his pockets stalling for time and pulled out a capsule.  "I almost forgot, here's your car and the other two cars." But before Videl could say a word he stepped outside and decapulized (A/N: Is that a word?) the cars. 

            "Oh," It took Videl's breath away.  "My car.  It's just as good as new.  It's so beautiful," she quickly turned to Gohan, "Don't think you'll be driving it anytime soon!"

            "No, I'm good without driving your car Videl."

            "Speaking of driving, where is your mom?"

            "Umm, good question."

            "She better get here soon."  Time went on ticking away.  "Gohan it's now 3:27 exactly.  They should have been here a while ago."

            "Well then, I guess I'll go check and see what's going on."

            "And how are you going to do that?"  And he answered her question by pushing his o-so-special-little red-button, turning into Saiyaman, and jumping into the air.  "Oh." That's all Videl could say until she remembered what was going on.  "Don't think you can keep running away or changing the subject when I bring up flying," she shouted after him.  She sat down and decided to wait and see what would happen.

~~~Out in the middle of nowhere~~~

            There was still a furry of punches and ki blasts going on.  Gotanks was keeping up with Vegeta barely.  For every punch Gotanks threw, Vegeta threw two, but they kept going.

            "Hey Vegeta, guess what?" said Gotanks jeeringly.           

            "You little kid with your little games; you should learn by now to shut up and fight."

            "No Vegeta, I think you should guess!"

            "What?  Did you realize that you're going to lose?"

            "Wrong," said Gotanks as he came in with a great punch in his gut. "Guess again."

            "This is stupid, just tell me what you want to say something," said Vegeta while still throwing even more punches, but soon a huge ki blast came right at his face.

            "NO CHEATING!" yelled two voices at the same time.

            "Oh no, Trunks the fusion wore off."

            "Goten, look out!" Goten just dodged one of Vegeta's punches, but was kicked to the ground just as Trunks started his own assault.

~~~Gohan flying~~~          

Gohan was flying out to his house, over the city, over the trees and fields when a light caught his eyes, but soon vanished.  "What in the world?"  I sense Vegeta's ki and someone else's, no wait now I sense Vegeta's, Goten's and Trunks's kis.  What happen to the other guy?  And Trunks and Goten don't know instant transmission.  How did they just appear there?  Well obviously he went down to see what was going on, and to grab Goten.  Then he heard:

"You okay Goten." Shouted Trunks as he tried to hold off his father.

"Trunks I can't do this anymore.  I'm worn out."

"What are you doing?" silence greeted his words.  "Goten you're suppost to be with mom and I at drivers training.  Let's go!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Let's go now!  Wait, what about Trunks?" Goten came close and whispered in Gohan's ear, "Please save Trunks too.  I don't want him to die."

"What? Okay.  Trunks…umm…you have to come with me too.  Vegeta."

"What do you want brat?  Interrupting my training with these two was bad enough."

"Bulma would like to have a word with you NOW."  Well, let's hope she has something to say to him by the time he get's home.

"Stupid woman," said Vegeta as he flew off.          

"Come on Trunks, Goten."  He grabbed both of them under his arms and flew off to his house.  "I have some questions for you guys, but I'll wait till later."  He found his mom and picked her up literally as Goten rode his flying nimbus the rest of the way back to the school.  Before he walked into Videl's view he stopped all of them.  "You all better behave yourselves!  Especially you Trunks and Goten, or next time maybe I won't save you from Vegeta."

"What about Vegeta?" Asked Chi chi, although she could guess what happened.

"I'll tell you later Mom." He turned and started walking.  "We're here Videl," said Gohan as he came around the corner.  

"Videl, I'm so sorry I'm late.  We had some trouble that's all," said Chi chi.  If Vegeta ever attacks my baby again I'll…I don't know, but I'll be mad.

"That's okay.  Who's this?" said Videl pointing to a lavender haired boy.

"This is Trunks. Trunks this is Videl."

"Hey, you sure are a cutie," Videl said.

"What about me Videl?" asked Goten.

"You too Goten."  Goten smiled.

"Okay, well we better get started, we're late already."

"Hey Videl, does Gohan get to drive?" asked Goten and Trunks hopefully.

"NO!  Not today at least.  Sorry boys."  She could tell that they were disappointed, but there was no way Gohan was going to be driving today.  "Okay everybody in.  Chi chi, you take the wheel.  Goten, Trunks, and Gohan in the back."

"Wait a minute.  Are you saying I'm stuck in the back, with them, all alone?"

"Yeah.  Are you afraid of a couple little kids Gohan?"

"No, but these kids…YES!"

"Learn to deal with it! GET IN THE CAR!" yelled Videl.

______________________________

Okay thanks for reading, now if you would please click the o-so-special-little-purple-icon and review, it would be appreciated.  Thanks for reviewing Silver Warrior.


	9. WHO YOU CALLING OLD!

Tada! I'm back!  Here's another chapter!  Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

___________________________

Chi chi was on the road smoothly driving like a professional.  Well maybe a slow professional because there was a long line of cars stuck behind her in a single no passing lane, but she and Videl didn't notice all the honking cars because they were deep in conversation.  Gohan ended up sitting in-between Trunks and Goten trying to keep them far enough apart from each other but of course no avail. He ended of being caught in the middle of a poking war. 

"You're it."

"No, you're it!"

"No, you're it!"

"You are."

"No, you are."

"No, you're it now."

"Nope, you poked Gohan not me."

"No, I got you!" 

* poke * "Well doesn't matter, your it now!"

"That's not fair!"

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

Gohan started to rub his temples. Dende, please help me!  I'm going to kill them any minute.  Will they shut up for just a second?!

"Help me!  Videl!  Mom! Come on!  I'm about ready to kill them!" Gohan screamed.

"Gohan! You hurt one hair on Goten's head and you'd be in so much trouble, but if you kill Trunks, you might get away with it, or you could have Vegeta following you for the rest of your life wanting to kill you too.  If you want to try it go ahead, Vegeta is very unpredictable." Said Chi chi. She soon started talking again with Videl.

"So what are you going to do Gohan?" Asked Trunks.  "My dad hunting you down the rest of your life or Chi chi torturing you the rest of your life."

"Or both." Goten added.

"Goten, new game…who can get Gohan to scream first!" Said Trunks smiling.  Now a new war began in the back seat of the car.  Goten and Trunks were poking, teasing, punching, anything they could bug Gohan at all.  They were doing a pretty good job too.  After a couple minutes Gohan was ready to pull his hair out.

"IT'S A  TIE, YOU BOTH WIN, NOW _STOP_!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.

"GOHAN!" yelled Videl. "Don't you see that Chi chi is driving and that you screaming isn't helping her learn?  Gosh, you can be so rude sometimes!"  It was finally quiet in the car, and they had finally reach a passing lane, the cars behind them were so glad they could finally pass the car full of crazy people.  The first car about to pass rolled down his window and yelled, "OLD LADY!  GET OFF THE ROAD!  YOU DRIVE TOO DAMN SLOW!" as he speed by.  Because of the silence Chi chi heard him, she heard him loud and clear.

"Chi chi, don't get mad, he's just being a jerk, your doing fine.  Drive the speed that's good for yo-" Videl was cut off.  Chi chi rolled down her window, her face was red with anger.  

"WHO YOU CALLING OLD, BUDDY!" Chi yelled as she floored the gas pedal. There was no way he was going to get away!

"Yippy!  This is what I'm talking about!  Go MOM!" Goten yelled.

"Goten, you're mom is awesome," Trunks said.

"Chi chi calm down," Videl said.

"Mom, are you okay?  You need to calm down and slow down." Gohan said

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT THE JERK SAID?" Chi chi screamed.  "I AM NOT OLD AND HE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT HE MADE A BIG MISTAKE!"

"Chi chi…WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!" Videl yelled. Chi chi swerved and missed the car and almost hit a tree, but she still kept going.

"Hey Trunks look, we got cop cars after us too!"

"Wow, it's just like one of those high speed chases on t.v." Said Trunks.

Beep. Beep. Beep.  Videl's watch was going off now.  "Jeez I'm a little busy at the moment chief, but what do you need!"

"There is a crazy car driving out of control on 116th street.  We need you're help!"

"What?" Videl looked back. "Chi chi!  You need to slow down and stop!  The cops are after us!"

"Videl, what's going on?" the chief asked.

"Umm well, I'll help out the best I can chief."

"Good." 

"Gohan, is there anyway we can stop your mom, preferably before we crash and DIE!" Videl screamed.

"Umm, I really don't know.  Just talk to her and calm her down."

"Go ahead and try, I've already tried and it doesn't work."

"Mom, you need to slow down! Please."

"Not working!" Videl said.

"Umm, Mom you have to stop!  Goten's scared to death!"

"What? I'm not scared!" Goten said.

"YES YOU ARE!  Goten don't be scared, big brother's with you and so it Trunks and Videl.  _Mom's gone crazy!  Start acting Goten_!"  Gohan ended in a whisper.

"Why should I, I'm having fun!" Goten said.  

"_Umm, I'll get you some ice cream.  A lot of ice cream!_" Gohan whispered again.

"Where's my ice cream from last time?"

"_I just haven't gotten it yet, I'll get you that ice cream and anything else you want! Just play along though!_" 

"Deal." Said Goten. "Mommy! Please stop, please! You're really scaring me." Goten started to 'cry'.  This finally got to Chi chi.  

"Aww honey I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to scare you." Said Chi chi. She immediately pulled off the road and stopped.  "I'm so sorry sweetie."  Chi chi was comforting Goten when Beep. Beep. Beep.  Videl's watch went off again.

"What do they want this time?"

"Videl where were you?  We have stopped the vehicle."

"I'm here."

"What? Is this some new technology making you invisible or something?"

"You are surrounded!  Get out of the car with your hands up!" Said the police.

"No I'm not invisible chief." She said as they all stepped out of the car.  But right now I really wish I were invisible!  This is going to be one big mess to fix.

"VIDEL!"

____________________________

Okay, so tell me what you all thought!  Thanks for reading!

Just to tell you…if you like Inuyasha I am a co-author for a new story called Stuck in Paradise, it's under my sister's name Ss JK.  It's a humor story similar to her first story.  It's really good and I hope everyone checks it out and reviews!  

~KKcoolio


	10. Tips on how to go to jail

KKcoolio: I'm sooo sorry. I have no excuses, I know. I just haven't looked at this forever because I didn't know where to go from here, but now I do. If you all aren't too mad at me and would like me to continue this story…I will. OK! And thanks again to everyone that reviewed…I love you all! Here's the next chapter for you all…even though it's a little short, but I wanted to get something out for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will never own DBZ…so why do I even write this?

* * *

There was a sudden silence that filled the air all you could hear was the rustle of the wind and the blades of a helicopter cutting thought the air as it came over to catch the unfolding scene on film. This didn't last for long before our two favorite troublemakers decided to voice their opinion.

"Is that it? Is the fun over already?" Goten asked.

"On TV the police always arrest the people in the car, it's so awesome, but I have no idea what they're waiting for." Trunks replied.

"I'm getting bored!"

"Yeah, me too." Trunks turned to the cops, "Aren't you supposed to arrest us now?" Then came an up roar of confused sentences and questions. Them arrest the daughter of the Champ! It was just outrageous! But it wasn't likely that they could just start questioning Videl and the rest of the passengers right out in the open.

"W-w-well, umm, y-y-you heard the kid," The Chief stuttered, "a-a-a-arrest them." The entire police force turned and looked at him like he was crazy, but what can you expect when he tells them to arrest Videl. Although, one officer finally took a step forward trying to do what he was told, because he was trained to follow an order, that's what he had to do. There was no choice; these words kept going through his head as he attempted the unthinkable.

"Finally! You heard him! Hurry up and arrest us already!" Shouted Trunks.

"Yeah! I want to ride in the police cars!" Said Goten as he joined in, but the policeman stopped walking.

"Do I have to show you how it's done? Jeez you guys are really slow cops!" Trunks then took the policeman's handcuffs and actually put them on the guy, but before he could continue Gohan intervened. He picked up Trunks and quickly spoke up.

"Umm, we'll just make it easy on you guys and wait in the car."

"GOHAN! Put me down! I wasn't done yet!" Yelled Trunks as he squirmed his way out of Gohan's hold. "See I still gotta go like this Goten!" A grunt of pain came from the man as he was pushed up against the car.

"Trunks stop it!" Gohan demanded. "Goten tell him to stop!" Gohan glanced at Goten. He was nodding at Trunks with a pen and a notebook in his hands. "GOTEN! Are you taking notes?!"

"Mhmm."

Chi chi soon found her voice. "Goten! I don't want to ever see you acting like Trunks! Do you hear me?" But Goten just nodded and continued his notes on how to arrest a police officer. She pulled her frying pan out and soundly hit her son's head. "Don't you ignore your mother when she is talking to you!"

"Enough!" The Chief shouted over everything. "Arrest them all now!" And with that everyone was quickly handcuffed and placed in cars. They all met back up in a lovely little jail cell down at headquarters.

At the look out

"Oh dear. Dende what have you done to poor Gohan?" said Popo

"Hey! You can't blame that on me…that one wasn't my fault!" Dende said trying to defend himself.

"You're still going to get hell from Gohan the next time he sees you." Piccolo stated.

"Umm, did I tell you that I'm going on a vacation soon?"

In an Orange Star jail cell

"HEY! Let us out of here! What did we do?"

"Uh, Trunks…why do we want out? We just did all that to get in." Said Goten.

"Oh Goten, you know so little." Said Trunks shaking his head. "That's what people in jail say!"

"OOOOOOOOOO! Ok!" Understanding finally reached the boy. "Lets us out! You didn't even read us our rights!"

"Actually kid. We've already read you your rights. Twice in fact." Said the policeman sitting outside their cell.

"Oh, so that was what you were saying. I was busy being distracted by that ugly wart on your face! I mean that thing is HUGE!"

"Now you listen here pal!" Started the policeman, but Chi chi interrupted. "Haven't I taught you any manners Goten? You know better than to insult an ugly policeman."

"Wow, you're right Goten! That thing is ginormous!" Said Trunks.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Gohan asked.

"Well you can always ask Videl what's going on when she gets back from talking to the Chief." Chi chi suggested.

"Don't worry, you'll all get to talk to the Chief by the end of the night." Said the policeman.

"Night? How long are we going to be in here? I shouldn't even be in here. I wasn't the one driving!"

"Gohan! Are you trying to blame all this on me?" asked Chi chi.

"Of course not! Trunks helped by harassing the officer."

"YEAH! Hi-five Goten!"

"GO TRUNKS! Umm, what does harassing mean?"

"It means bothering someone honey," said Chi chi

"All this because of drivers ed. Grrrr! I'm going to go crazy in here! Let me out of here! What did I do?" Shouted Gohan.

"Yeah! Good job at joining in with us big brother!"

* * *

Ok, that's all for today! Thank you and please review…question…who is richer Hercule or Bulma?


End file.
